The Curse
by Seraph Darkfire
Summary: This is a story about a man with a curse. Rated k for blood and violence.
1. The Beginning

This story is about a man with a curse.

* * *

Seraph Darkfire walked down the hall to the laboratory _'Uh working on lab mice how did I get my self into this situation.'_

_(Flashback)_

"Seraph" Christopher Jenkins said "John said he was busy with the military general". Seraph sighed "I don't care,these requests are absurd" Chris backed off and watched his friend and partner walk off toward Johns' room. Seraph huffed _'John Maker,always kissing up to the officials and by doing that got my job as head scientist,and now he wants me to experiment on a human being with deadly poisons'._ Seraph stopped at Johns' door and got ready to knock when he heard hushed voices. He realised Johns' voice and what sounded like an older man and a third man was talking "General we can't do that project we don't even have a test subj.." he was cut off by Johns' voice "I have an idea for one if you don't mind listening to my suggestions" _'What could this be about' _Seraph thought. "Yes John what do you have in mind?" the general asked. "Well there is this one man that I don't really like you can use him" John said and Seraph wondered if it was him John was talking about. "Yes but what about family or friends?" the third man asked. "That won't be a problem" John said "He has no living family and only one friend here,no one will miss him." "Yes you can use him,but demote him first so no one gets suspicious" the general said "and remember this is classified" "Yes sir" both men said. Seraph heard footsteps so he backed up and when the door opened he acted casual and walked up to John to explain his situation. John was actually happy to hear his complaint and ended up demoting him to the mice department.

_(End Of Flashback)_

_'That is right' _Seraph thought _'I wonder if I am the test subject or if he just hates me.' _Seraph snapped out of his daze as he came up to the door _'This is it?' _Seraph asked himself. The door was enough to throw someone in the wrong direction. It was big,black,and had no windows,this was strange as most laboratory doors in the building had small windows for higher ups to see what was going on without disrupting the person working. Seraph knocked on the door and when it opened he saw what was inside and gasped. This room was very white and had a big machine in the middle of it. Under the machine was a table used for operations. Seraph walked up to the machine,it was just like the door,big,black,and windowless,but Seraph thought he could hear slight scratching and growling noises coming from the other side. A man in a white lab coat walked up behind Seraph and tapped him on the shoulder making Seraph jump and turn around. The man was wearing a black lab coat and a black face mask. He gestured to the table and Seraph knew that he meant for him to lay down but Seraph just shook his head. Soon a man walked in,this man looked just like the first one,and he whispered in the other first mans ear. Soon Seraph felt something in his neck,and when he looked he saw another man had injected him with a sleeping serum "Son of a bi..." Seraph muttered,not finishing his sentence as he saw the room go black and soon he was asleep. The first man laid Seraph on the table and adjusted a laser needle above Seraphs' right arm. The second man walked to a computer on the other side of the machine and pressed a few buttons while the third man strapped Seraph to the table with restrainers and moved away. Soon after the third man moved a fine black beam struck Seraphs' arm and the scratching and growling noises stopped soon a loud screaming was heard as images of demons came out of the beam then faded away as zigzag lines were etched onto Seraphs arm. John watched from behind his mask _'Good just as long as he doesn't die I will get that promotion and be out of this rat hole' _John smiled at his thought then signaled to the others to bring around a containment box for when they were done.

* * *

Please review.


	2. The Gift and The Curse

This is my next chapter hope you like it.

* * *

Seraph awoke in a strange room _'Where am I' _he thought. The room he was in was barren except for the two small lamps to his left and right and a metal door straight in front of him. His right arm was hurting badly but it was bandaged and he did not want to remove the bandages. Seraph was trying to remember what had happened the night before when he heard something.

_"Well it is about time you woke up I was getting board" _the voice sounded cold and merciless.

"Who are you?" Seraph asked aloud.

_"Why I am you" _the voice said cheerfully which only sent a chill down Seraphs spine.

"How can you be me?" Seraph asked.

The voice chuckled _"Your right arm is how,try removing the bandages"_

Seraph was unsure if he could trust this strange person but had no choice,he could hear voices coming from the door. The voices sounded far away but he knew they were getting closer so he pulled the bandages off.

_"You see what they have done to you" _the voice said.

Seraph couldn't believe what he was seeing,his entire right arm was covered with patterns that seemed to be etched directly into his skin. The patterns were zig zags and swirls. When observed closely Seraph could see a strange black energy moving through the patterns.

_"They are here get next to the door" _the voice said _"when it opens knock them out"_

Seraph did as told and when the door opened he pushed the door into the two peoples faces,knocking them out. Upon closer observation Seraph found that these two men were army personnel. Seraph took one of the mens' clothes and weapon. Then he took the ammo out of the other gun and stored it in the ammo pouch on his vest.

_"There you go I guess all that information they put in your head worked" _the voice said.

"What do you mean?" Seraph asked quietly as he moved quietly down the hallway and up some stairs.

_"Those scientist and army personnel put information_ _on how to use any weapon and vehicle" _the voice said _"Not to mention a lot of ways to kill a man with your bare hands,they wanted you to be a super human"_

"I see" Seraph said "and the only information I don't know is your name"

_"I will use your last name" _the voice said _"Darkfire"_

"Alright Darkfire" Seraph said "how do you suppose we get to the exit." Seraph could see the exit but it was on the other side of a fairly large room filled with army personnel. To top that off the alarm had started to sound signaling that someone had discovered Seraph escape.

_"Run" _Darkfire said as a group of men came around the corner and noticed Seraph.

Seraph ran the only other way through the large room toward the exit.

"Hey!" someone yelled at Seraph and some shots were fired at him but that ceased when a man yelled for them to stop "He is wanted alive"

By then Seraph was outside only to realize that he was in a very cold area and was he was quickly surrounded by army personnel and a very portly man stepped up to Seraph "Did you think you could escape?" he asked.

"Leave me alone" Seraph said,he had a deep hatred of this man.

"Still mad at me I see" the man said "Well I only have one question"

Seraphs' arm was starting to hurt as his anger rose "Don't say it"

The man smiled evilly and leaned in close to Seraphs' ear "How is your mother?"

That threw Seraph over the edge and he screamed in anger as his arm let out a surge of energy that knocked everyone back and surrounded Seraph. When the energy cleared away Seraph was gone.

* * *

OK that is chapter two Please review.


End file.
